


Zona di conflitto a Trento (e non solo in campo)

by Fedies



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: Diatec Trentino, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Volleyball, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup, Post Rio 2016, Serie A1, Sir Safety Perugia, Zaynelli
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: La partita d'andata tra Diatec Trentino e Sir Safety Perugia ha lasciato più morti che feriti.La squadra umbra era praticamente assente in campo, Ivan Zaytsev in particolare.Beh, vedere il proprio... fidanzato? No, decisamente no.Vedere il proprio amore-anima gemella-non lo so Simone Giannelli amoreggiare con Filippo Lanza nell'altra metà campo di certo non lo aiutava a rimanere concentrato.A partita ultimata è strettamente necessario fare chiarezza su quel famoso bacio a Rio!





	Zona di conflitto a Trento (e non solo in campo)

Ivan sbuffò, passandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli mentre camminava verso gli spogliatoi nel palazzetto della Diatec.  
Era stata una partita del cazzo.  
Aveva giocato una merda, avevano perso come degli idioti, e dall'altro lato c'era lui.  
Lui, quel ragazzino che da Rio gli faceva venire un batticuore che non si addiceva al gelido Zar.  
Eppure, non poteva farci nulla.  
Era completamente innamorato di Simone Giannelli.  
Ma tutto era andato una merda dalla fine delle Olimpiadi.  
Sembrava non essere rimasto nulla dei bellissimi momenti che avevano trascorso come la più spensierata delle coppie.  
Quell'estate Simone era andato in Sicilia, con Filippo, e da quel momento tutto era cambiato.  
Non più un messaggio, né una chiamata.  
Come dargli torto?  
Ivan non avrebbe mai potuto competere con Filippo.  
Libero come un fringuello, con tutti gli attributi, che poteva stargli vicino ogni volta che voleva.  
E la cosa lo faceva andare tremendamente in bestia.  
Insomma, Pippo sapeva, sapeva tutto! Sapeva di cosa c'era (o c'era stato) tra Ivan e Simone e ora se ne approfittava bellamente.  
Non aveva fatto altro che abbracciarselo ad ogni fottuto punto ed era stato proprio Simone a dare ad Ivan una schiacciata addosso nel terzo set, accennando appena una scusa.  
Quando Ivan, a metà strada verso gli spogliatoi, si ritrovò davanti proprio Simone, avrebbe voluto inabissarsi nel pavimento.  
Il più piccolo fece per avvicinarsi, ma venne anticipato da mister Kovac.  
Il ragazzino prodigio era abbastanza vicino da sentire la ramanzina con i controfiocchi del mister perugino che Ivan si limitò ad incassare con lo sguardo basso.  
Simone restò quasi sconvolto.  
Ivan, il suo Ivan, non avrebbe mai tenuto la testa bassa davanti a qualcuno.  
"Ma ti rendi conto, Ivan?! Mi vieni meno in una partita così! A cosa diavolo stavi pensando?!"  
Il mutismo del suo miglior giocatore costrinse l'allenatore ad andare via in un mare di imprecazioni.  
A quel punto Simone si avvicinò, senza realmente sapere cosa dire.  
Ivan lo guardò ma il giocatore del Trentino non accennò a parlare.  
"A te" disse il ragazzo dalle origini russe.  
Simone alzò la testa, senza capire.  
"Stavo pensando a te" continuò, rispondendo alla domanda del mister lasciata in sospeso.  
Simone trattenne il respiro.  
"...non mi sembrava che mi pensassi tanto, quando abbracciavi quell'americano"  
Ivan spalancò gli occhi, sperando che stesse scherzando.  
"Ma sei serio, Simò?! Porca puttana, TU te ne sei andato in Sicilia con quello! Nemmeno un cazzo di SMS!" urlò Ivan, ormai completamente in bestia.  
Gli occhi del più piccolo si arrossarono mentre rispondeva a tono: "E tu non hai fatto niente per impedirlo! Te ne sei sbattuto il cazzo di ciò che provavo io! Avevo bisogno di qualcuno che non avesse paura di dirmi ti amo, qualcuno che mi baciasse, qualcuno..."  
"Qualcuno come Filippo" sputò Ivan, come se fosse una parolaccia.  
Simone esitò.  
"Si, come Filippo" mormorò infine.  
"E allora vaffanculo! Vaffanculo da Filippo! Visto che pensi che nessuno riesca ad amarti come lui! Ci avrei provato, se me lo avessi permesso. Perché puoi sostenere qualunque cosa su di me, che sono un folle, uno stronzo o quello che cazzo ti pare, ma non puoi dire che non ti amo. Merda Simò, sono totalmente pazzo di te! Se non fosse così oggi non avrei giocato come il peggiore dei cretini! E mi sento morire ogni volta che ti vedo con lui! Ma tu ovviamente che ne sai, è stato facile andartene via. Vattene da Filippo, va da lui, dal tuo principe azzurro" gridò infine Ivan, dando un pugno al muro alle sue spalle, prima di entrare negli spogliatoi sbattendo la porta.  
Pochi istanti dopo un Aaron Russell ne uscì fuori leggermente perplesso.  
Simone era sul punto di scoppiare a piangere, ma quando lo statunitense si avvicinò riuscì a gelarlo con un'occhiata.  
"È tutto okay?" chiese, col suo particolare accento che ancora faceva fatica ad adattarsi all'italiano, leggermente imbarazzato.  
"Alla grande" rispose l'altro, acidamente.  
Aaron lo guardò dubbioso.  
"Listen, io non conoscerti bene, but voglio bene ad Ivan..."  
"Ma dai, non lo avevo notato. In campo stavi per fartelo con gli occhi, in effetti" disse, stringendo i pugni.  
Russel alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Yeah, maybe I like him... But he loves you"  
Simone cercò, con scarsi risultati, di apparire disinteressato.  
Allora, se lo diceva anche Aaron, doveva essere vero sul serio.  
Cazzo, cosa aveva fatto...  
Non sarebbe mai dovuto partire con Filippo senza parlargli, senza chiarire.  
Forse ora era tardi.  
C'era troppo da perdere, o forse Simone aveva già perso.  
"And do you know what I think? He doesn't deserve it. Tu abbracciavi your friend come se Ivan non esistesse" disse Aaron, contrariato, scuotendo la testa.  
Simone aveva voglia di tirargli un pugno in faccia, e probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto se non fosse uscito Filippo a mettere un po' di calma.  
Lanza prese da parte Russell, mormorandogli qualcosa, e l'altro fece spallucce, gesticolando appena, dopodiché andò via non senza un'ultima occhiata truce a Simone.  
Simone che in meno di un secondo aveva stretto Filippo in un abbraccio e aveva cominciato a singhiozzare come un bambino.  
Filippo non ebbe il coraggio di dire nulla.  
"L'ho perso, Pippo, l'ho perso per davvero" disse piangendo, il viso premuto contro la maglia nera di Filippo.  
Inutile mentire a sé stessi, per Simone Filippo sarebbe stato sempre e solo un ottimo amico.  
E Pippo sapeva di doversi mettere l'anima in pace.  
"Non è ancora detto Simo..."  
"Si invece! Ho fatto di nuovo il bambino e lui è andato via!" piagnucolò, il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi.  
Filippo lo afferrò per le spalle, rimettendolo dritto per guardarlo negli occhi.  
Il viso era arrossato, gli occhi gonfi e le lacrime gli rigavano le guance.  
Non era mai stato così indifeso, nemmeno alla finale delle Olimpiadi.  
"Lo ami?"  
"Io..."  
"Simone. È l'ora di fare l'uomo, che dici? Lo ami?"  
Giannelli prese un bel respiro.  
"Si. Si, lo amo, tremendamente"  
"E allora vai a dirglielo, porca puttana! Si lotta per le persone amate, Simo. Il resto sono solo cazzate" gli disse serio Filippo, mentre Simone tirava su col naso.  
"Hai ragione ma... come faccio? Che gli dico? E se non mi vuole vedere?"  
Filippo alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
In quei momenti quel marmocchio dimostrava davvero la sua giovanissima età.  
"Ma quanti complessi che ti fai, Simo! Vai al loro albergo e gli dici tutto, sai anche tu che Ivan non ti chiuderebbe mai la porta in faccia"  
Simone, ora un po' più rincuorato, annuì e fece per andarsi fare la doccia, in modo da potersi recare presto da Ivan.  
Ma poi si voltò indietro a scambiare un mezzo sorriso con Filippo.  
"Pippo... grazie"  
"Non dirlo nemmeno, ragazzino"  
"E scusa... beh sai, per tutto. Non voglio che pensi che ti abbia usato. Io ci tengo a te. Non in quel senso, cioè, ma tu sei il mio migliore amico"  
Pippo lo rassicurò con un occhiolino.  
"Ehi, Simo, è okay, sul serio. E poi sai cosa? Quell'Aaron Russell ha proprio un bel accento..."  
Simone scosse la testa, finalmente ridendo, dopodiché entrò nello spogliatoio.

 

 

****

 

 

Ivan se ne stava steso sul suo letto a fissare il soffitto, visto che Lele era a colloquio con il mister e sarebbe rimasto solo ancora per parecchio.  
Che grande serata di merda.  
Peggio non sarebbe proprio potuta andare.  
Rimuginava su quanto era successo con Simone, doveva abituarsi che non ci sarebbe più stato un "noi" riferito a loro due.  
Poi un rumore di nocche che sbattevano contro la porta interruppe i suoi pensieri.  
Che Lele si fosse scordato le chiavi? Ma poi perché era già lì? Mah, forse era Aaron, che sperava di consolarlo.  
Era già pronto ad inventarsi qualche ridicola scusa sul fatto di essere stanco e non volere compagnia, quando aprendo la porta si trovò Simone Giannelli sull'uscio.  
Lo guardò stralunato.  
Una mano a grattarsi la nuca con imbarazzo, gli occhi ancora rossi e i denti che tormentavano il labbro inferiore.  
E tutto ciò di sensato che Ivan riuscì a dire fu: "Hai pianto?"  
"No" mentì Simone, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte.  
Ivan sospirò.  
"Perché sei qui?"  
"Ho bisogno di parlarti, se ti va di ascoltarmi"  
Ivan si fece da parte, facendogli cenno di entrare, dopodiché chiuse la porta alle loro spalle.  
"Filippo aveva da fare, stasera?"  
"Puoi lasciar perdere Filippo, per una volta?! Io e lui siamo amici, tutto qui"  
Ivan fece una smorfia.  
"Wow, amici molto intimi"  
"Porca troia Ivan si, siamo solo amici, che tu ci creda o no! E il fatto che io sia qui, da te, dovrebbe farti almeno venire il dubbio che sia un'altra la persona che voglio con me in quel senso"  
Gli occhi azzurri di Ivan lo fissavano finalmente senza essere intrisi di veleno.  
"...mh"  
"Mi dispiace. Hai ragione, mi sono comportato come un bambino... lo sai come sono fatto, avevo paura che per te questa storia non significasse nulla d'importante" rivelò Simone, stringendosi nelle spalle, improvvisamente insicuro.  
"Ah, Simò, ma quanto sei idiota?!" disse Ivan, a mezza voce, prima di avvicinarsi e prendergli il viso tra le mani.  
I loro respiri si mischiavano.  
"Io amo te! Non so cosa tu mi abbia fatto, ma ti amo in un modo... destabilizzante. Non c'è nulla di più importante di questo, di più importante di te!"  
Finalmente nelle iridi chiari di Ivan si specchiò un Simone che sorrideva sinceramente felice.  
"Mi baci adesso o aspetti un invito ufficiale?"  
Ivan scosse la testa e fece scontrare le loro bocche, in un modo irruente così com'era lui, mentre Simone se lo stringeva contro.  
Quando si staccarono erano entrambi senza fiato.  
"Da adesso, facciamo le cose come si deve, okay? Basta cazzate"  
"Promesso" confermò Simone, ancora stretto tra le sue braccia e desideroso di restarci.  
"Ivan?"  
"Mh?"  
"Ma Aaron è single?"  
"Perché, già pensi di scaricarmi?"  
"Ah, chiudi il becco. Pippo pensa che abbia un bell'accento"  
"Ma davvero?! Beh, se serve a toglierci entrambi dalle scatole, glielo presento di corsa"  
"Ivan!"  
"Cosa?! Facevo un'opera di bene! Sono un uomo caritatevole, io"  
"Sei un pirla, ecco tutto"  
"Potrei offendermi"  
"Si ma nel frattempo sta zitto e baciami"


End file.
